cool_gemsonasfandomcom-20200214-history
Amethyst
Amethyst (specifically Amethyst Facet-5 Cut-8XM) is a member of the Crystal Gems. She is the last known Gemmanufactured on Earth as a part of the Gem Homeworld'sKindergarten project, and one of the last surviving Gems on Earth. After being found by Rose Quartz and the other Crystal Gems, Amethyst helped her friends to protect the Earth over the next four millennia and often aids in the shenanigans of Steven Universe, Rose Quartz's son. Appearance Amethyst is shorter than most of the characters, rivaling Steven's height (she is about half the height of a "standard" Quartz soldier Gem such as Jasper and Rose, due to remaining in the ground for an extra 500 years), with a somewhat stout build. Amethyst's skin is a bright lilac, and her hair is a pale lavender color. She has plump lips, a small, upturned nose, and a large bang which obscures her left eye. She also has dark indigo eyes. Her gemstone is located on her chest. Personality Amethyst is fun and care-free. Loud and full of laughter, she is easily amused and very impulsive. Amethyst is often used as comic relief. She is bad-mannered, rude, and rather untidy, giving her a somewhat uncivilized demeanor, but she still means well. Amethyst tends to indulge Steven more than the other Gems and partakes in human activities with him, generally being carefree to a fault, though at times she has shown major concern for Steven's well-being. Although she doesn't have to, Amethyst enjoys eating and sleeping and is frequently seen doing so. Amethyst loves a good fight, something that manifests itself in her wrestling persona, the "Purple Puma", where she willingly plays a heel wrestler purely for the fun of it and to relieve stress. She loves watching fights, too, and often loudly vocalizes and cheers when she sees the conflict in progress, egging the competitors on, including the feuds between Pearl and Greg and between Pearl and Peridot. Because of her origins in Kindergarten and its dark legacy, Amethyst harbors a tremendous amount of self-hatred, which is also fueled by her perception that she is inadequate when compared to Garnet or Pearl, and leaves her feeling out of place among the Crystal Gems. She thought that when Steven learned of her past, he would think less of her. She worries about Steven's and Garnet's approval in "Reformed", and Amethyst demonstrates that she has difficulty thinking for herself, regenerating multiple times in the episode with new forms that were all rushed or based on what she thinks Garnet and Steven will approve of. Abilities Amethyst possesses standard Gem abilities, which include bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Pearl, they form Opal. * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire, they form Sugilite. * When fused with Steven, they form Smoky Quartz. * When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Smoky Quartz. * When fused with Pearl, Ruby, and Sapphire, they form Alexandrite * When fused with Green agate, they form Morion Quartz Category:A to Z Category:Crystal Gems Category:Quartzes Category:Amethysts Category:Canon Gems Category:Gems Category:Canon Characters Category:Defective Gems Category:Silicas